


touch it

by soudont



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bottom! Engineer, M/M, Rough Sex, bc ive been craving bottom engie for 86 years and few have delivered, thats it, thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudont/pseuds/soudont
Summary: He thanked the Lord for their drunkenness and that broken system.
Relationships: Engineer/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	touch it

Dell tended to observe things. Not observe things like Medic did, in an experimental sense, but more of just noticing and taking things into account. It was no secret that the Engineer knew many a random tick about the other mercenaries, whether it be weaknesses, IQs, delusions, or simply how they like to hold their weapons. He preferred to keep these observations to himself, saving them for a time when they were truly needed (like upgrading a weapon for each of his teammates). For example, he overheard the Scout complaining about the friction of his clothing while running and then somehow managed to make special pieces of clothing that stayed cool and didn't slow him down. He upgraded the disguise kit for Spy, dug up blueprints for dispensers to help Medic in healing on the field, assisted the Pyro in fixing his flamethrower. 

It didn't come as a surprise that when the Sniper didn't show up to meals that Dell would notice and bring him extra leftovers.

It ended up becoming a system. He would cook extra and then bring them to the bushman living outside in his camper, Sniper would thank him kindly for his kindness, the Engineer would offer a beer and suggest a fire, and then Mundy would smile gently and agree to it. They'd be silent, only listening to Dell strum away at his guitar. The Sniper would call it a night, thank Dell again, then retire to his camper, leaving his companion to himself. 

He was sure that they might've gotten a bit too drunk one night when he slid into Mundy's lap and their lips crashed together, a tangle of saliva and teeth clashing against each other, tongues molding together sloppily. The system broke and crashed to the floor when their hands wandered and the bushman admitted drunkenly that he had wanted this. Dell mumbled an agreement, sliding his goggles off his forehead and throwing them to the ground lazily, awkwardly grinding his hips downwards. Things escalated and soon Mundy was pressing his calloused fingertips into the Engineer's thighs and using his foot to open the door of his van, shoving Dell into the wall of his camper when it closed behind them.

He supposed that observations led to systems. With the system broken and burned, a new system fell into place and Dell was sure he was addicted. Mundy's fingertips were poisonous, he decided one night when their bodies collided together again. He noted how strong the Sniper actually was, able to lift him and pin him with ease. He was straight forward, knowing exactly what he wanted and how to get it out of him; He took his time and was patient. He was probably used to patience, being a Sniper and all. His eyes were almost always hooded with pure lust, but there was always a glimmer of nearly sadistic amusement when Dell started to become impatient with him. He tended to use his voice for power, knowing how it ended up causing the Engineer to tremble with want for him. Dell observed all of this, suddenly taking note of his own desires, too.

It was going to drive him crazy. It probably already had.

He was thinking about all of this to himself, mindlessly tightening a bolt on a random machine and clearly distracted by his own mind, when the door of his workshop burst open and the muse of his thoughts appeared in the doorway, hat abandoned and hair astray. His layers were left behind, only his red overshirt on with the buttons nearly all undone. His glasses were on the hook of his nose, and his cool gray-blue eyes were dark. The system was repeating- the Engineer knew what was coming next. 

"Howdy," He grinned. Mundy rolled his eyes but smiled gently anyway, stepping inside and locking the door behind him. 

"'Ello, mate." The Sniper strolled forward, adjusting his glove on his hand. His head was tilted slightly, showcasing the bruise that Dell had left a few nights before. His stomach swirled with anticipation, left-hand fidgeting with his own glove, sliding it off to reveal the metal. He moved to his workbench, which was "conveniently" baren of any actual works in progress, leaning against it casually. Mundy stopped in front of him, one hand gripping the bench to trap the shorter man and the other cupping his chin and running his thumb over Dell's bottom lip. 

"What brings you here..?" He gasped gently, trying to muster out words even though his knees were already becoming weak. Dell liked to play dumb sometimes, knowing it drove Mundy mad some days. 

"You know," The Sniper smirked, hand moving away from Dell's jaw and to his goggles, lifting them above his eyes and off his head with ease, "You know I want you." Whether the growl at the end was intentional or not, it caused Dell to bite back a whine nonetheless. Mundy's eyes glimmered that sadistic gleam.

"I know," He confirmed, unconsciously moving his hands to unbutton the rest of his partner's shirt and rid him of it. His hands were suddenly grabbed, and his eyes widened. Mundy clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Don't touch. We're only just getting started, mate," He leaned forward, lips brushing against Dell's trembling ones, "I'm not gonna be done with you for a long time."

Dell pushed forward, colliding their lips together. His hands dropped, allowing Mundy to pull him closer. The bushman nipped at his lips attentively, fingers exploring the Engineer's body again for the thousandth time. He felt up the front of his body, running his palms over his chest, only to drag them across his hips to his backside. His hands cupped Dell's ass harshly, bringing the smaller man to his tip-toes from the force of it. Mundy nearly grinned like a madman when the Engineer yelped into his mouth as a reward.

His hands moved around to the shorter man's front again. Their lips separated, both of the men pausing for a moment to catch their breath. The Sniper chuckled, unbuckling the toolbelt around Dell's waist, letting it drop to the ground. Continuing to undress his partner, his hands traveled upwards and unbuttoned the straps of his overalls. The straps fell loose and the Engineer shuffled out of the article of clothing, then let it shrink to the floor as well. 

Mundy stared down at the Texan's body, now clad in only a shirt and a pair of boxers, and his eyes darkened more. The Engineer could practically feel the lust radiating off the bushman's body, causing him to shudder lightly. This didn't go unnoticed by the Sniper, who pushed their hips together. They both groaned gently, the pleasure from the friction running straight to their nether regions. Mundy's hands traveled down again, gripping the other's thighs tightly, tugging. Dell got the idea and jumped, legs wrapping around the Australian's middle, who's hands held the man in place.

Dell was set on his workbench, legs still wrapped around Mundy's waist. The bushman grinned slyly, corners of his lips curling upwards only the smallest bit. He let his hands wander again, sliding under the Texan's shirt and feeling up his pectorals. His fingers twisted and flicked at his nipples, causing Engie to breathe harshly through his teeth and push closer, pressing their hips together.

Mundy moved his mouth to the smaller man's neck, biting and sucking wherever he could. He was leaving bruises like Dell did the other night, marking the Engineer as his own. Something about being claimed was alluring to him and so Engie tilted his head back, granting the Australian more space to do what he wanted. He nipped at his Adam's apple, causing him to emit a groan. His noises were encouraging, making Sniper more excited, more enthusiastic. His hands wouldn't stop moving around the other's body, touching and feeling wherever he could, only because he could. 

"Mine," He would mumble sometimes, leaving dark hickeys, "You're mine, Truckie." His voice was grumbly. Dell shook against his touch and breath, wrapping his arms around Mundy's neck in response.

"Only yours, Slim." And he meant it. Nobody else would satisfy him as much as Mundy. Nobody does it as efficiently as him, a true fucking professional. Those teeth and hands drove him crazy. Only God knows how much he's thought about it; Only God knows how many times he's stowed away from the battle to fuck the Sniper. So much so that he was certain that _both_ of the Spies knew about them.

"Slim," Dell gasped, metal and fingernails digging into the material of the Australian's clothes, "Hurry up." He hated when Mundy was patient. The Engineer could feel those calloused fingers sweep around to his backside again, teasingly slipping under the waistband of his boxers only to retract them just as quick. He huffed in a complaint, yanking at Mundy's shirt. The Sniper chuckled then clicked his tongue, pushing his hips forward and grinding down. 

"You know what to do." He mused, humming against Dell's Adam's apple. The Texan groaned.

"I _hate_ beggin'." He practically whined.

"I know," Sniper moved his head to look directly into Dell's eyes, "That's why I _love_ it." 

His eyes were hooded. Those dark, cold eyes filled with lust drove Engie mad. They were primal as if Mundy wanted to eat him alive; Mundy wanted to fuck him over and over again until that sensation of euphoria turned to pain. He wanted the Engineer to cum over and over. He wanted to cum inside of him over and over. Dell knew; He knew he wanted to make a mess out of the two of them.

Some part of him wanted it, too.

"Please," His forehead fell onto the taller man's shoulder, "God, Slim, _please hurry up_." As soon as the words left his lips, the hands left his skin and those calloused fingered started undoing the buttons of his shirt, then slipped it off his shoulders. He slid his undershirt over his head, leaving his chest bare. Sniper leaned down and kissed the middle of his chest once; This was the part where Engie felt the most loved- The most needed. The corner of his lips curled up gently, smiling softly at Mundy who shared the same smile when he lifted his head up again. His hands moved once more, this time gripping the Engineer's hands and bringing them to his own shirt. Metal and flesh moved quickly, desperately undoing the buttons of his shirt. The scars that were left by the Medic were revealed and Dell ran his left hand over them, tracing the stitching (that was never undone, unfortunately).

The rest of the material fell to the floor. Dell's hands were then guided to the button and zipper of the Sniper's pants, which he quickly undid. He yanked his pants, along with his underwear, downwards, suddenly feeling extremely desperate and apprehensive. Mundy chuckled lightly at the action, allowing it to happen. His cock was now freed, hanging extremely stiff. The Sniper's cock definitely wasn't as thick as Dell's, but what he lacked in thickness he made up for in length. It was damn long, able to hit parts inside of the Engineer that fingers couldn't reach. (And Mundy's fingers were pretty damn long.) 

Sniper's fingers hooked around the waistband of Dell's boxers. The Engineer planted his hands to the bench, lifting his hips to let Mundy slide his undergarments off. His body was shifted, ass now slightly off the workbench, with the taller male holding his hip to keep him in place. 

"Shit," Mundy suddenly muttered, eyes glancing around quickly. 

"Hm?" Dell tilted his head, raising one eyebrow, "What's wrong, sugar?"

"Lube," He hissed, looking around still, "Got any?" He looked back at Engie, staring him straight in the eyes. Dell paused in thought for a moment, considering the options, and frowned. It was silent for a few seconds, when he smiled gently, reaching up and cupping Sniper's cheek. The man's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Nah," His eyes glimmered, "Don't need any. I'm assumin' since you forgot the lube, you also forgot protection, right? That's alright, too." Mundy's eyes went wide, realizing his mistake. Dell made a sound that sounded like giggling, but if you asked, he'd say it was a chuckle.

"I-"

"Go bareback. I can handle it." 

The Sniper's eyes went extremely dark and then there was a dry finger inside of him. He gasped at the sting, immediately wrapping his arms around Mundy's neck and scratching at his back. It _hurt_, sure, but it was a weird sensation that felt good. _What a way to find out you're a masochist. _Mundy's finger twisted inside of him, catching on his rim the smallest bit. Dell gasped again, maybe even a bit louder, biting his lip afterword. A second fingertip pressed against his entrance and he squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the stretch. It pressed inside and Engie bit his lip harder; God, it stung like a _sonovabitch-_

"You alright, Truckie-?" The Australian mumbled against his neck, pausing his motions. Dell snarled lightly.

"You- Don't stop. You better not stop," He clawed at Sniper's back, "I can handle it. Go, go, _go_," 

Mundy pushed his fingers in deeper, knuckles deep. Dell breathed in harshly, especially when Sniper started to move his fingers apart, stretching him out to avoid a lot of pain. When he added the third finger then brushed it against the smaller man's prostate, Engie threw his head back and practically moaned like a slut. Mundy loved this; He loved seeing Dell succumb to his wit's end, giving in to that primal lust. He pulled his fingers out and the other man whined, forehead falling forward against the Australian's bare shoulder again. Mundy could feel Engie clench around nothing against his fingertips. It sent a rush down his spine, all the way to his cock. It twitched.

"How much do you want it, love?" He whispered, pressing a kiss to Dell's throat. The head of his cock was set against the Texan's entrance. The Engineer whined softly and ground his hips downward, attempting to push in Mundy's cock with no success. The bushman laughed.

"You know what to do." He repeated from earlier and nipped at the man's neck. Dell squirmed.

"Please- _God_, Slim, please. I _need_ it," He gasped, pushing down his hips again, "Please. _Fuck_, I dunno if I could last another minute without you inside me- Need ya to make me cum- _Please_, God_, fuck me_." His accent grew heavier and he clawed at Sniper's back desperately, rolling his hip repeatedly now.

Apparently, that was enough for Mundy, who pushed himself inside rather harshly. Dell cried out, choking on his own breath, scratching at the Sniper's back like he was trying to get him to bleed. It was the stretch that hurt the most and the Australian let him catch his breath for a total of _one second_ before sliding out and snapping his hips forward again. The American gasped loudly, the pain and the pleasure mixing together for a master of both. 

"Oh- Slim, _fuck_-" He normally wouldn't swear much, but during their sessions, he couldn't seem to control his mouth. He knew that Sniper liked it. He liked hearing him slowly go crazy. At some point in the system, he supposed he fell in love with the idea, too. He wanted Mundy to make him snap; He wanted him to drive him crazy. 

"Ya like this, doncha?" The Aussie laughed, taking his head away from Dell's neck to look him in the eye, "Ya love when I strip ya of your knickers and fuck ya like a sheila." He glanced down, watching as the Engineer's dick twitched at the dirty talk.

"No.." Dell played dumb, head dropping slightly. His face flushed and sweat started dripping down his neck.

"No? Well, fuck me dead," He slowed his movements and Dell's head shot up again, "Ya want me to stop then, mate?" He teased, sticking the tip of his tongue out between his teeth. The Texan pinched at his back in protest.

"Mundy- 'M gonna punch yer teeth out," He hissed, pushing his hips down, "Go harder. Mother of God, please. I wanna scream." His accent was thick and colorful, earning more fast snaps of the hips. Each thrust was angled with precision, directly into his prostate. 

"Yeh-?" His breath was catching on itself, "Ya want the whole damn team to hear ya? Wan' em to know your mine?"

"Yours," He nodded dumbly, choking on his own spit. He could feel his gut tightening, ready to explode at any given minute. Sniper was starting to get sloppy, close to his own release as well. The Engineer pushed his hips down in time with the thrusts, creating a loud slapping noise that echoed around his workshop. He gasped louder. The friction was driving him crazy, about to make him start babbling and say things he would regret the next morning; The Australian seemed the same way as if he was about to burst into a predatory state and Dell was his prey.

"Truckie," Mundy started, forehead falling onto Dell's shoulder, tucking his nose into the crook of his neck.

"Me too." He agreed, scratching at the other man's back more harshly than before.

"Wanna scream?" He nodded. He didn't trust his voice.

"Then scream, Truckie," He moved his head away again, just to grin slyly at Engie, "Let em' know your mine."

And he did. His voice cracked; His head was thrown back, white ropes decorating both of their chests. Sniper grunted, eyes squinting shut as he released inside of his partner, forehead falling onto his shoulder again. They both sat there, sweaty messes trying to catch their own breaths when Mundy moved again. This time, however, he pressed their lips together, moving rhythmically against Dell's. The system was repeating again and the Engineer was thankful.

He thanked the Lord for their drunkenness and that broken system.

**Author's Note:**

> just in case your confused bc i literally looked up australian slang here's a dictionary
> 
> knickers - female undergarments  
sheila - a woman  
fuck me dead - that's unfortunate


End file.
